Goodbye, my love
by Xion66
Summary: El mundo nada es permanente todo tiene un comienzo y un fin. Cada persona controla su vida y decide por ella, somos libres tomar el camino que queramos para así hacer nuestra propia historia. El mío era estar junta la persona que más ama en todo este mundo, my brother… Osomatsu. (Au secundaria) (Karaoso/Osokara) (Ichijyushi)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka que descansa en paz.**

 **N/A: hice unos arreglos al primer capítulo, de nuevo ya que sentí que no se explicaba muy bien como esperaba y que la idea principal se estaba yendo hacia otro lado, me disculpa si eras una de esas personas que**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia no me pertenecen si no a su autor Fujio Akatsuka, que ahora descansa en paz.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi (chicoxchico), algo de Ooc (Karaoso/Osokara) (** **Au secundaria).**

 **Goodbye, my love.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **POV Karamatsu:**

El mundo nada es permanente todo tiene un comienzo y un fin. Cada persona controla su vida y decide por ella, somos libres tomar el camino que queramos para así hacer nuestra propia historia. El mío era estar junta la persona que más ama en todo este mundo, my brother... osomatsu.

Era verdad somos hermanos y yo sentía amor puro por su persona, claro estaba que para la gente esto era enfermizo hasta para mí lo fue, pero es imposible escapar del sentimiento del amor. Desde la secundaria es que empecé a sentir estos sentimientos por él. Al principio costo mucho poder saber a la perfección de que era love the true...

 _-¿recuerdas? Cuando todo empezó... osomatsu-_

Era un joven adolescente normal como cualquiera que había entrado a la secundaria junto a sus hermanos. Era un nuevo cambio para todos nosotros. Pero durante ese tiempo nació nuestro fuerte lazo que nos empezaba a unir más de lo que deseaba, para mí ya eras mi todo.

Ese día que estaba solo en la hora de descanso donde todos se fueron a almorzar a excepción de mí que me había concentrado a hacer otra cosa y no podía dejar en paz el lápiz que sostenía en mi mano y lo pasaba enzima de la hoja de mi cuaderno.

 **-karamatsu ¿Qué estas asiendo?-** Estaba tan concentrado que no note cuando apareciste a mi lado, me sorprendiste mientras hacía un retrato de ti en mi cuaderno, con rapidez le di la vuelta en una hoja en blanco ocultándolo de tu vista.

 **-na-nada importante so-solo garabateaba... en mi cuaderno...-** desvié la mirada, por el hecho de que no dejabas de mirarme eso me ponía muy nervioso podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Vi como tomaste un lápiz color rojo que estaba junto mis cosas sobre la mesa y con el escribiste sobre mi cuaderno y tarareabas una canción.

 **-¿eh?...-** confundido vi tu mensaje, no entendía a primera vista lo que habías escrito **–"ganas fuerza coraje y confianza de cada experiencia en la que realmente paras, para enfrentar al miedo en la cara. Debes hacer lo que crees que no puedes..." ¿qué quieres decir con esto osomatsu?...-** te mire indiferente por unos segundos

 **-solo es un consejo de mi parte karamatsu, deberías tomarlo en cuenta-** me guiñaste el ojo y te rascabas la nariz mientras sonreías algo típico de ti. Me di cuenta en ese instante, entendía muy bien a que te referías, como siempre te dabas cuenta de mis preocupaciones.

 **-ya veo...el club de teatro... -** te dije con pena.

 **\- karamatsu deberías intentarlo, tienes talento para el teatro te he visto cuando practicas lo haces muy bien -** me levantaste el pulgar como apoyo hacia mi decisión.

 **-gracias osomatsu... sabes tienes razón, lo hare, entrare al club de teatro-** dije decidido y feliz por tus palabras.

 **\- estoy orgulloso de ti bakamatsu hehe (idiotamatsu)-** dijiste feliz y tomaste asiento sobre una de las mesas **-bueno cambiando un poco el tema, karamatsu después de clases... ¿te gustaría ir a la nueva cafetería? que se abrió hace unos días, está a unas calles de aquí-**

 **-¿enserio?... ¿y-yo?-** estaba confundido, en si tú no eras de invitarme hace tipo de lugares más que tus amigos. Además de que sonaba como una invitación a una cita, con pensar eso mi corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuerte.

 **-si tú-** dijiste tranquilo mientras me mirabas.

 **-pero... ¿Por qué? ... y Tus amigos...-** estaba nervioso que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

\- **no me hables de esos idiotas, no merecen que los lleve a ese lugar. Además tú eres la persona con la que me llevo bien y me agrada tu compañía y pensé ¿Por qué no ir con karamatsu? La pasaremos bien ¿no? -** estaba feliz, realmente feliz de ser una de las personas con la que mejor te llevabas, mi corazón no dejaba de latir más que antes y mi cara de arder, no pude evitar sonreír y ver como tu igual lo hacías.

 **-claro que sí, vayamos-** dije para al salir de clases nos fuimos juntos.

 _Fue una de las mejores tardes aún lo recuerdo cada vez que comía y tú me limpiabas la cara por tenerla manchada con crema. La pasábamos muy bien me contabas tus historias, donde te metías en problemas, sin duda alguna fue una de los mejores momentos de mi vida que nunca olvidare hasta esa cafetería se volvió uno de mis lugares favoritos. Pasaban esos días que no dejaban de ser los mejores momentos que recordare, como cuando que volvíamos juntos a casa íbamos y en el camino hacíamos una parada en el parque y me contabas de tus problemas y yo hacia todo para animarte, tu hacías lo mismo para mí. Los festivales que asistíamos y veíamos los fuegos artificiales juntos como unos niños pequeños, esas navidades que nos divertíamos con una buena guerras de nieve junto con nuestros hermanos. Pensé que esos días jamás tendrían fin parecía un sueño... hasta por un momento, sentí que realmente me amabas, tus acciones, la manera de hablarme todo de ti era muy especial para mí. Pero no pude prevenir que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba hacia nosotros, que pondría las cosas de manera diferente._

Esa tarde en nuestra aula en la hora de salida. Te busque por todos lados en cada aula, pero no aparecías en ningún lado así que por último fue a la terraza a revisar, era el último lugar que me queda parecía que no había nadie, pero cuando abrí la puerta te vi hay parado solo fumando sentía que el ambiente era algo tenso pero no le tome mucha importancia y me acerque a ti.

- **osomatsu aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todos lados para que nos valláramos juntos –** no obtuve respuesta de tu parte, así que fue cerca de ti para estar frente a ti... y hay estaba tu rostro hecho un desastre te habían golpeado, sangrabas de tu labio y pude ver en tu mejilla un corte con una navaja alguien te había hecho daño.

 **-¡osomatsu! Pe...pero, ¡¿qué te paso?!-** Estaba preocupado no recibía respuesta de tu parte, seguías mirando hacia otra parte **-¡¿osomatsu?! ¡Di algo, no te quedes cayado! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! -** trate de tocar tu hombro, pero apartaste mi mano de un manotazo.

 **-¡NO ME TOQUES!-** estaba en shock por tu acción y ese grito nunca me habías hablado de esa forma y me habías rechazado, no sabía qué hacer me mirabas con rabia e impotencia

 **-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI, NUNCA MAS!-** te fuiste corriendo dejándome solo...yéndote de mi lado... Era muy débil no pude aguantar llorar por tus palabras. Recuerdo sentir de unas punzadas en mi corazón que dolían mucho... ¿Qué estaba pasando contigo? Fue el primer pensamiento que tuve.

 _Desde ese día te apartaste más de mi... nuestro lazo era cada vez más débil parecía que se estaba rompiendo y no solo eso paso conmigo con los demás paso lo mismo te distanciaste de tu familia. Busque respuestas de tu parte de tu actitud de lo que pasaba contigo, pero tú siempre me evitabas en todas partes, sin decirme nada, ni siquiera me mirabas, me sentía invisible ante ti... me sentía realmente triste. Pensar que el hecho de que no habrá un mañana para nosotros... era doloroso el cambio que tenías ¿Por qué hacías esto osomatsu?... ¿Hice algo mal?..._

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir cada día por este dolor siempre lo oculte de los demás para no hacer ningún problema, salía las noches al mismo puente que estaba vacío y podía desahogarme cuanto quisiera hay.

 **-¡¿Por qué?...snif... snif osomatsu... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué amarte es tan doloroso?! ¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE DOLER TANTO?! -** cada grito me sentía algo liberado de esta pena pero no era suficiente. De un momento a otro sentí un abrazo por detrás, mi llanto se cayó por el susto y por la luz de la luna vi ese rostro que me sonreía, era jyushimatsu me abrazaba y por sus mejillas empezaban a correr unos hilos de lágrimas.

 **-niissan no llores, todo estará bien...-** él era el único en decirme de esa manera, no pude soportarlo más y solo pude romper en llanto de nuevo y me quede llorando en su abrazo, era cálido empecé a sentirme aliviado al paso de unos minutos realmente necesita un hombro donde llorar.

 **-jyushi... y...yo-** trate de buscar una excusa para explicarme.

 **-nissan, no te preocupes no tienes que explicarme... se lo que está pasando-** eso me hizo temblar, acaso jyushimatsu sabía lo que yo sentía por osomatsu.

 **-jyushimatsu...-** pusiste un dedo en mi boca.

 **-tranquilo nissan, está bien, no te odio y tampoco no diré a nadie de esto, puedes confiar en mí para guardar este secreto-** entonces si, jyushimatsu sabía bien de mis sentimientos era raro verlo tan serio. El parece ser un hermano mayor en este momento me alegra de que no esté enojado o asqueado por mis sentimientos.

 **\- jyushimatsu...gracias...-** realmente me siento muy aliviado por tener a jyushimatsu en este momento, limpiando un poco las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos.

Después de lo sucedido jyushimatsu me llevo a casa para que pudiera descansar el poco de tiempo que quedaba para el amanecer. Esa noche fue una de las que realmente me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo es un alivio tener a un hermano que te apoye sin importar que tipo de persona seas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia no me pertenecen si no a su autor Fujio Akatsuka, que ahora descansa en paz**.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi (chicoxchico), algo de Ooc (Karaoso/Osokara) (** **Au secundaria).**

 **Goodbye, my love.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _Osomatsu Matsuno es el hermano mayor... y uno de los deberes del mayor era proteger a sus hermanos pequeños, sin importar el costo iba mantenerlos seguros..._

Osomatsu se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mientras miraba por la ventana, en la espera de que su cabeza al le dé una solución a su problema con Karamatsu. Él no lograba entender, por qué siempre al estar con Karamatsu no era igual que estar con sus otros hermanos ¿porque con Karamatsu era diferente? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera nerviosa? Acaso osomatsu se había enamorado de su propio hermano... tal idea lo frustraba y hacia que se aborreciera con solo pensarlo, él no quería aceptar eso, no quería ver de esa manera a Karamatsu, no quería que Karamatsu lo viera con asco por haberse enamorado de él siendo hermanos...eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

 **-¡osomatsu conseguí los últimos pudines!-** interrumpió Karamatsu entrando al salón con una sonrisa y una bolsa en mano.

 **\- que bien ya me estaba muriendo de hambre...-** trato de sonar lo más normal frente a Karamatsu.

 **-¿te encuentras bien, osomatsu?-** pregunto preocupado.

Karamatsu sabía que ese tono de voz no era normal en osomatsu.

 **-¿eh? Estoy bien tranquilo, solo pensaba algunas cosas sin importancia-** su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana por un segundo.

 **-oh ya veo, bueno... ¡Hay te va!-** le lanzo un pudin.

Osomatsu lo atrapo sin problemas y sonrió hacia Karamatsu.

 **-gracias por el pudin Karamatsu-** _"gracias por estar conmigo Karamatsu"_ es lo que realmente quiso decir pero, sabe que no podrá decirlo...

 _Los días pasaban y osomatsu no podía evitar en pensar en Karamatsu y eso lo molestaba, trato de todas maneras para dejar ese sentimiento de amor por su hermano pero, mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos peor era su situación, sus sentimientos eran cada más fuertes por Karamatsu..._

 **POV Osomatsu:**

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que mis sentimientos por Karamatsu se hecho cada vez más difícil de ocultar, y si lo había averiguado... no, no es imposible...Karamatsu es muy despistado para estas cosas y los demás... bueno Choromatsu anda como loco estudian y casi ya ni me presta atención bueno a nadie, Jyushimatsu mas inocente que Karamatsu para estas cosas además si lo sabría ya me hubiera preguntado sobre algo, Todomatsu anda con sus amigos y casi no pasa tiempo aquí en casa, Ichimatsu bueno el... casi no lo he visto hace mucho, tampoco he hablado con él, ni lo he visto con ninguno de nosotros... ¿Ichimatsu que estará haciendo ahora?.

 **-¡Estoy en casa!-** ¡es Karamatsu! ¡¿No tenía club de teatro hoy?!

Vi cómo se deslizo la puerta y ahí estaba Karamatsu...

 **\- ¡oh! Osomatsu-niisan justo la persona que quería ver, tengo que contarte buenas noticias-** se sentó a mi lado, estaba muy cerca de mí parece estar muy emocionado.

 **-¿qué noticias?...-** trate de sonar normal

 **\- espera ya lo encuentro-** rebusco por todo su bolso – **aquí esta-** saco un sobre café y me lo entrego – **lee lo que dice enfrente, en el reparto de papeles por favor...-** hice lo que me pidió y lo leí.

 **-"Protagonismo: Matsuno Karamatsu"...esto significa-**

 **-¡sí! conseguí el papel principal en la obra, osomatsu –** me miraba con su hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Karamatsu estoy muy feliz por ti-** no pude evitar abrazarlo con mi brazo atrayéndolo hacia mí- **te dije que lo conseguirías, yo lo sabía, felicidades vas a ser el mejor de todos-** estoy muy feliz por el realmente se ha esforzado por esto y lo consiguió.

 _Estoy muy orgulloso de Karamatsu._

 **-hehe gracias osomatsu-niisan, realmente esto te lo debo a ti...-** se escapó de mi agarre, me tomo de las manos y me miro directo a los ojos **.- sin tu apoyo no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí, muchas gracias osomatsu-niisan eres el mejor...-** me volvió a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, mi cara ardía, estaba congelado en su abrazo ahora... ¿qué debería decir?

Mis brazos apenas se movieron para responder su abrazo, esto se siente muy bien... era cálido... no Karamatsu es muy cálido... y huele muy bien, me siento relajado... podría estar así todo el tiempo o por el resto de mi vida me gustaría estar en los brazos de Karamatsu... estar a su lado.

 **-Karamatsu...yo... tengo que decirte algo-** ¿que estoy haciendo?... porque estoy hablando...

 **-¿si Osomatsu?-** Karamatsu trato de separarse de mi pero, no lo deje, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

 **-Karamatsu... Tú me... gus-.**

 **-¡ESTOY EN CASA!-** escuche como la puerta se abría de golpe y hay estaba parado Todomatsu, empuje muy fuerte a Karamatsu para separarnos **\- ¿qué estaban haciendo?-** pregunto.

 **-¡NADA!-** Mire por todos lados para evitar a su pregunta y ahí estaba el sobre donde Karamatsu había conseguido el papel **.- ¡SOLO CELEBRAMOS, TO-TODOMATSU NO SABES, KARAMATSU LOGRO EL PAPEL PRINCIPAL DE LA OBRA!-** fue lo primero que le mostré y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 **\- ya veo felicidades Karamatsu-nissan, arrasaste con todos-** felicito a Karamatsu dejando su bolso a un lado y sentando a su lado para abrazarlo.

 **-¿eh? Si... gracias Todomatsu... -** era mi momento de aprovechar para salir afuera de aquí.

 **-bueno yo iré a comprar ya saben a qué celebrar esto y que mejor que traerle algo a Karamatsu unos dulces de nuez, que tanto le gustan ¿no?-** pregunte.

 **-¿eh? Pero espe-** quería decirme algo pero fue interrumpido por Todomatsu

 **-es cierto puedes aprovechar a comprar algunos para mi tambien niisan–** dijo tiernamente

 **\- si, si me voy-** mientras salía de casa pude oír un "espera" por parte de Karamatsu pero, no le preste atención y empecé a caminar.

¿Qué fue lo que me paso ahí dentro? Casi le dijo lo que sentía a Karamatsu, casi arruino todo... si no hubiera sido por la interrupción Todomatsu, de seguro habría abierto su boca, ahora era segura que Karamatsu se preguntara que le iba a decir si se volvían a ver.

 **-maldición...-** me detuve y pate el poste que estaba cerca de mí.

No era muy tarde para caminar ya que en el cielo se notaba el atardecer necesitaba un respiro, de seguro los demás también llegaran y querrán algunos dulces espero tener el dinero suficiente para a comprarle a todo...

 _Fue necesario despejarme y calmarme para encontrar una solución...Necesitaba detenerme... no puedo seguir con eso...yo no quiero que Karamatsu me odie yo... debí... alejarme de Karamatsu... aunque sea un poco... así no hubiera dolido menos..._

 **Pov normal:**

Al día siguiente.

Osomatsu fue el primero en levantarse y en irse por la mañana de todos sus hermanos, estaba decidido en tomar la decisión de alejarse de Karamatsu, no quería perderlo su amistad entre hermanos... no quería que lo odiara. Así que todo el día como los siguientes de esa semana evito a Karamatsu de todas maneras posibles escusas, no estando en mismo lugar que él, hablar con otras personas y meterse en problemas.

Osomatsu se encontraba en el aula arreglando sus cosas para volver a casa aprovechando que Karamatsu estaba en su club.

 **-al fin te encuentro osomatsu-** hablo Karamatsu cerrando la puerta detrás de el- **osomatsu tenemos que hablar** \- hablo Karamatsu.

Osomatsu había sido atrapado en el salón por Karamatsu, esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

 **-kar-karamatsu... estoy algo ocu-ocupado necesito volver a casa, le prometí a Jyushimatsu llevarlo al par-**

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa de parte de Karamatsu hizo que osomatsu se quedara callado

 **-osomatsu... tu... ¿me estas evitando?-** pregunto

 **-no, no... Como crees Karamatsu ¿Por qué te estaría evitando? hehe-** rio nervioso mientras Karamatsu se acercaba hacia él.

 **-entonces porque toda esta semana no has hablado conmigo -** seguido mirando a osomatsu directo a sus ojos

 **\- e-estado ocupado... eso es todo...-** desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- **tanto para no hablarme-** se seguido acercando

Osomatsu retrocedía poco a poco.

 **-no es eso so-**

 **\- acaso ¿me ocultas algo?-** acorralo a osomatsu contra la pared, el rostro de osomatsu se ponía cada vez más rojo por tener tan cerca de Karamatsu.

 **-y-yo no, no yo no te ocultaría nada...-** desvío su mirada apenado.

 **-entonces ¿cuál es tu razón para no hablar o ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos?-** Karamatsu se acercó más al rostro de osomatsu.

Esto se estaba volviendo una situación incómoda para osomatsu, con sus pocas fuerzas trato de apartar a Karamatsu, mientras buscando una buena excusa para poder salir de esto.

 **\- no te equivocas es solo que...-** desviaba su mirada a todos lados buscando una respuesta que lo salvara.

 **-¿qué?-** lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

 **-que... -** osomatsu miro hacia su pupitre.

Ahí estaba el cuaderno de Todomatsu, Jin un amigo de Todomatsu se lo había entregado por el favor de que Todomatsu le presto sus apuntes y un clip sonó en la cabeza de osomatsu.

¡Qué estado vigilando a Todomatsu porque creo que es gay!- grito sin pensar.

 **-¡¿que Todomatsu es gay?!-** dijo sorprendido.

 **-¡sí, sí! Es que durante toda esta semana lo he visto muy unidos con su amigo Jin!-** hablo lo más normal que pudo para que no fuera descubierto.

 **-¿De jin?-** pregunto dudoso de lo que había dicho.

Osomatsu aprovecho para moverse de ese lugar y dejar de estar acorralado por Karamatsu.

- **Si porque siempre en las hora de almuerzo, están solo y he notado que se toman de la mano y que son cariñosos eso no es normal de un amigo, aún tengo mis sospechas de que hay algo-** menciono como si fuera un detective.

 **-osomatsu creo... que exageras es imposible que Todomatsu sea gay él siempre lo he visto rodeado de chicas y si le acerca un chico, será para pedirle un favor –** alego Karamatsu

 **-¿seguro Karamatsu? Recuerda muy bien este año Todomatsu ha estado muy diferente-** siguió hablando mientras de un segundo a otro ya tenía un traje de un detective y una pipa en mano **.- Todomatsu desde que entro a la secundario, él ha cambiado en muchas cosas en el cómo ¡su shampoo!-**

 **-¿su shampoo?-**

 **-¡sí! El antes usaba la misma marca que Jyushimatsu pero, este año lo cambio por uno a olor a fresas con yogurth!-**

 **-pero eso que tie-**

 **-además de que sus expresiones tampoco son como antes, ahora son más afeminadas y tiernas-**

 **-Osomatsu creo que est-**

 **-su ropa antes era normal pero, ahora son de marcas más caras y siempre tienen un toque de color rosado y ese llavero de conejito rosado-** siguió sacando fotos de todas las cosas de Todomatsu de quien sabe dónde.

 **-pudo ser un rega-**

 **-y que me dices de esto** \- saca la foto de Todomatsu jugando al futbol - **vez eso ¡tiene la pelota en sus manos e iba a lanzar el balón con el meñique levantado! Y tam-**

Fue callado por la mano de Karamatsu en su boca.

 **-osomatsu por favor solo detente ¿sí?-** suplico Karamatsu.

 **-pero, tú me pediste respuestas de mi ausen-** fue detenido por la mano de Karamatsu.

 **\- si lo sé, pero, ya dejemos eso atrás, hay otra razón más importante por la quería hablarte-** dijo relajado Karamatsu.

Con un suspiro volvió a mirar a osomatsu con una sonrisa.

 **-sabes que mañana se celebrara el Festival del Medio Otoño ¿no?-**

 **-si lo recuerdo-**

 **-bueno quería saber si querías ir conmigo?...-** un pequeño rubor se empezó en notar en las mejilla de ambos **\- bu- bueno sé que al final iremos todos juntos pero, me gustaría poder enseñarte un lugar muy especial para mí... bueno si tú quieres...-** hablo Karamatsu muy nervioso sin poder saber muy bien utilizar sus palabras.

 **-mm…mmh hehe... hahaha-** se escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de osomatsu.

Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado pero, no pudo evitar reír por las expresiones que hacia Karamatsu que al escuchar su risa se avergonzar mucho más de lo que estaba.

 **-lo siento, lo siento es solo... hehe que no me esperaba esa invitación de tu parte...-** tomo muchas bocanadas de aire para dejar de reír.

 **-sonó muy extraño ¿no?-** pregunto mirando al suelo apenado.

 **-si lo hizo-** osomatsu toco el hombro de Karamatsu – **pero, eso no evita que acepte tu invitación bakamatsu-** dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Karamatsu se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de su hermano que no evito hacer lo mismo. Osomatsu realmente no pudo evitar a Karamatsu por más que quisiera ya no podía estaba completo enamorado de él, ambos disfrutaban estar uno con el otro que se olvidaban de su alrededor y no se percataban de nada, ni siquiera de esa mirada carmesí que estaba detrás de la puerta, que los observo todo este tiempo que hablaron y al verlos de esa manera parecía desagradarle mucho. Esto era el aviso de que tormenta ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, esa tormenta que provocaría dolor inmenso a los dos enamorados._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia no me pertenecen si no a su autor Fujio Akatsuka, que ahora descansa en paz.**

 **Goodbye, my love.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Karamatsu despertó tarde con un horrible dolor de cabeza tal por haber llorado ayer y toda la emoción que sintió cuando jyushimatsu lo encontró en un momento no muy favorecedor para él. Como era fin de semana no tuvo que preocuparse de hora en la que se levantó y ser el último en salir del futon.

Cuando bajo por las escaleras se topó con su madre a punto de salir.

 **-¿mama vas a salir hacer las compras?-** pregunto tratando de adaptarse a la fuerte luz de la tarde que se veía por la puerta principal.

Su madre se percató de la presencia de karamatsu

 **-karamatsu que bueno que despiertas pensé que dormirías hasta más tarde, iré a hacer las compras al mercado hoy habrán ofertas que no puedo desaprovechar-** menciono con una sonrisa su madre y se dispuso a ponerse sus zapatos para salir.

Karamatsu no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su madre, realmente su madre era una de las cuantas cosas que lo mantenían de pie y se dio cuenta de que su casa se encontraba en total silencio, algo no muy normal en los fin de semanas.

 **-y… ¿los demás?-** no tardo en preguntar a su madre.

 **-todomatsu fue a la casa de unas amigas, choromatsu fue hacer unas compras de unos libros, tu padre fue a ver unos amigos y osomatsu salió temprano hoy dijo que volvería antes de que anochezca y se fue sin decirme a donde iba, ya sabes como a estado osomatsu estos días realmente no logro entenderlo** \- se notó el tono cansado cuando menciono a osomatsu.

 **-si me dado cuenta…-** una cierta punzada toco su corazón recordando a su hermano y sacudió su cabeza para pensar en otra cosa **\- y ¿jyushimatsu?-** noto que su madre no lo había nombrado.

 **\- a él se encuentra en la sala durmiendo-** apunto en dirección a la sala.- **bueno karamatsu me voy cuiden muy la casa mientras no estoy-** tomo su bolso que estaba cerca de la entrada.

 **-claro mami, no te preocupes sabes que conmigo nada pasara aquí –** sonrió victorioso delante de su madre esto provoco una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Al ver a su madre sonreír no pudo evitar ir hacia ella y abrazarla.

 **-así que ve con cuidado -** su madre estaba sorprendida por el abrazo pero, no tardo en corresponderle y besar su frente.

 **-si lo tendré…-** le dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Cuando terminaron su abrazo, su madre partió hacia pudo ver como karamatsu que aun con su pijama puesta, se despedía de ella con una gran sonrisa hasta que su vista ya no la viera.

Matsuyo como su esposo eran conscientes que sus hijos con el pasar del tiempo no eran más esos pequeños niños que se metían en muchos problemas una cierta nostalgia recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el pasado y darse cuenta de que con el tiempo sus niños habían crecido y ya eran unos adolescentes, era algo triste si pero, se sentía orgullosa sus pequeños eran especiales para ella. Desde que nacieron fueron su mayor orgullo tener sextillizos no era fácil, aún recuerda el momento en el que doctor les dio la noticia de que esperaban sextillizos, su esposo por la noticia había caído desmayado, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, hasta recordaba a sus pequeños ella le costaba reconocerlos pero, ahora era más fácil poder saber era quien…

Se detuvo en seco su caminar y hay recordó que la gente siempre los confundía hasta el día de hoy eran confundidos de quien era quien, así que pensó que ya era momento de que dejaran de confundirlos y pudieran reconocerlos y su vista se clavó justo en la tienda de ropa que se encontraba a su lado y vio como una chica sacaba una caja y parecía costarle.

 **-señorita ¿necesita ayuda?-** pregunta la chica que arrastraba la caja se dio cuenta de que era a ella a quien le hablaba.

 **-si… esta algo pesada-** con eso Matsuyo la ayudo a levantarla y su mirada se sorprendió al ver lo que contenía esa caja era muchos polerones de diferentes colores que en su centro tenía la imagen de un pino **.(N/A: si no me equivoco era un pino o también un arbusto como lo ven mis hermano :,v)**

 **-señorita disculpe mi pregunta… pero, ¿ustedes se desecharan estos polerones?-** pregunto.

 **\- si nuestra tienda se caracteriza por crear sus propios diseños pero, la diseñadora creo estos polerones que ya hace mucho meses que están en la tienda pero, nadie los ha querido comprar así que se me ordeno deshacerme de ellos-** dijo la chica enfrente de Matsuyo

Matsuyo no podía creerlo enserio iban a deshacerse de estos polerones ai como si nada y su visto volvió a la caja y pudo ver reflejados en ellos a sus niños con ellos y una gran idea surgió.

 **-bueno yo los comprare-** hablo sorprendiendo a la chica- **no me gustaría que estos polerones que fueron hechos con esfuerzos de la diseñadora sean desechados además a mi opinión son muy lindos así que puedo comprarlos ¿verdad?-** hablo Matsuyo

 **-claro que puede eso haría muy feliz a nuestra diseñadora y hasta podría hacerle un descuento del 70% por comprarlos-** con lo que hablo logro convencer a la chica.

Matsuyo sonrió y con la ayuda de la chica fueron a la caja registradora para hacer la venta. Matsuyo estaba contenta ya que en su cabeza logro imaginar que sus pequeños niños como los ve aun con estos polerones felices, era el regalo perfecto.

 _~mientras tanto en casa~_

Karamatsu después de perder la vista de su madre entro a su hogar y fue directo a la sala pudo ver que era verdad de que jyushimatsu descansaba en el suelo con un almohada y una sábana cubriéndolo.

Karamatsu se encontraba muy enternecido por ver a imagen de su hermano, así parecía un niño pequeño y no dudo en sentarse y acariciar su cabeza y aun se sentía agradecido porque jyushimatsu lo había consolado ayer.

 **-muchas gracias jyushimatsu…gracias por todo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin no hubiera aparecido en ese momento en que necesitaba ha alguien, eres como un pequeño luz de esperanza que me saco de esa oscuridad de pena que estaba consumiéndome de poco… como lo está haciendo con osomatsu… jyushimatsu me gustaría poder ser como tú y poder sacar a osomatsu de su oscuridad también… ser su pequeña luz que lo guía a su salida y así poder volver a ser… -** su tono de voz se quebró un poco **-unos hermanos unidos… como era antes…-** hablo en un tono bajo.

 **-nissan yo sé que podrás ayudar a osomatsu nissan también yo confío en ti-** hablo en respuesta.

Karamatsu se dio cuenta de que jyushimatsu se encontraba despierto

 **-Jyu-jyudhimatsu! ¡Tú!-** trato de hablar bien pero, la sorpresa que tenía no lo dejaba.

 **-hehe si escuche todo-** asintió con una sonrisa.

La cara de karamatsu se tornaba roja de la vergüenza, de que su jyushimatsu lo había escuchado hablando todas esas cosas embarazosas.

 **\- hehe tranquilo niisan, no tienes que avergonzarte está bien hablar honestamente y en especial si es alguien que te gusta-** hablo jyushimatsu, tratando de que su hermano dejara de avergonzarse pero, cada palabra que decía lo avergonzaba más.

 **-Niisan me gustaría poder hablar… sobre osomatsu niisan y todo… lo que pasó entre ustedes dos-** dijo en un tono serio dejando el otro tema a un lado.

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de karamatsu se enfriara. Un aire de tensión se pudo presenciar en toda la sala y una cara seria de los dos hermanos al cruzar miradas, ambos sabían que era un tema delicado que necesitaba respuestas lo más antes posible, antes de que un mal se hiciera presente aprovechando la mala situación en la que estaban viviendo.

 **-es una historia larga –** hablo con algo de pena recordando ese momento exacto, donde osomatsu le grito esas horribles palabras, que durante días resonaban fuerte en su cabeza y hacían heridas en su corazón.

 **-tenemos toda la tarde nissan-** hablo jyushimatsu mientras miraba hacia el reloj que marcaban las 13:45 de la tarde.

 **-si…-** desvió su mirada hacia el marco que se encontraba sobre la repisa, donde estaba la foto que se hicieron todos al momento de entrar a la secundaria y hay estaba osomatsu junto con él, abrazándose y como todos sus hermanos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **-todo empezó a principio de este año… o mucho más atrás….**

 **N/A: Hola aquí Xion reportándose con otro capítulo más espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Comentario, critica, consejo será bien aceptada y sin más que decir me retiro.**

 **PD: espero que les haya gustado mi teoría de como los ninis tuvieron sus polerones característicos de ellos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Akatsuka sensei que ahora descansa en paz.**

 **Goodbye, my love.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

La familia Matsuno ya se encontraba caminando a punto de llegar a su destino que era" El Festival del Medio Otoño" todos se encontraban hablando de temas triviales para poder matar el aburrimiento por el largo camino que tomaron para llegar a su destino. Todomatsu iba al par con Jyushimatsu mientras le hablaba de sus amigas, Choromatsu se encontraba platican con Ichimatsu de problemas de matemáticas que le costaron en clases pero, a ichimatsu no toma mucha atención ya que su atención estaba enfocada en sus dos hermanos mayores, que iban atrás de ellos hablando de lo más tranquilo del mundo y se les podía ver muy felices.

- **qué asco…-** menciono con desagrado al ver a sus hermanos mayores.

 **-¿asco? ¿Asco de qué?-** le pregunto choromatsu, que se había percatado de lo que había dicho.

 **-no nada…-** desviara su mirada tratando de ignorar al par de atrás pero, dejando a un choromatsu confundido.

Al llegar pudieron ver que el lugar estaba muy animado se podía ver muchos puestos de comida tanto como de unos juegos de carnaval y mucha gente alrededor, Matsuzo como él padre explico a sus hijos una hora en donde todos se debían encontrar, que consistía después del acto de fuegos artificiales, que se daría a media noche y también le dio una cantidad igualada a sus hijos para que vayan a divertirse o ir a comer algo para poder disfrutar el festival junto su esposa.

Jyushimatsu al recibir el dinero y ver que sus padres se iban tomo rápidamente a ichimatsu del brazo.

 **-¿qué ha-haces?-** pregunto exaltado por la acción de jyushimatsu

 **-ichimatsu niisan vayamos a divertirnos-** sonrió feliz hacia su hermano

 **\- a que te refie-**

 **-¡vamos a divertirnos! A que ir a jugar-** interrumpió jyushimatsu mientras se llevaba arrastrado a ichimatsu.

 **-espe- jyushi** **matsu ¡detente! jyush…-** apenas logro gritar ichimatsu mientras se alejaba por jyushimatsu entre toda esa gente.

 **-vaya jyushimatsu niisan se ve muy animado hoy-** dijo todomatsu al ver a jyushimatsu desapareciendo con ichimatsu entre toda la gente.

 **\- hehe jyushimatsu ama los festivales -** dijo karamatsu hacia sus hermanos que asintieron con una sonrisa.

Jyushimatsu durante estos días se le ha visto muy feliz más de lo normal pero, eso era bueno. Antes era alguien tímido y llorón y por eso sufría de burlas pero, sus hermanos siempre estuvieron hay para defenderlo y este año se le ha visto cambiar para bien, esa sonrisa que tenía lograba animar a toda su familia.

 **-¿alguien tiene hambre? A mí ya se me abrió el apetito-** hablo choromatsu dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

Y en ese momento entre ellos se pudo escuchar el rugido de un estomago que provenía del menor de ellos al cual miraron.

Con una sonrisa avergonzada hablo- yo igual tengo hambre, así que choromatsu niisan vayamos por algo de comer - se agarró del brazo de choromatsu mientras se lo llevaba. Sus intenciones eran claras quería que choromatsu ocupara su dinero para comprarle algo de comer.

 **-¡oí! todomatsu no tienes que agarrarme de esa manera ¡me duele! –** choromatsu como ichimatsu termino siendo arrastrado por su hermano.

Mientras ellos se alejaban de sus dos hermanos mayores. Que estos al ver que estaban solos no dijeron ninguna palabra por una cierta tensión que había en el aire.

 **-qué bueno que sigamos siendo unidos… -** hablo karamatsu para romper el silencio entre ellos y dar cuenta que sus palabras podían malinterpretarse **\- ha-hablo de to-todos nosotros como hermanos… hace mucho que no estábamos tan unidos bueno casi-** por el hecho que se dividieron en 3 grupos de dos pero, se hablaban más que lo que hacían en casa.

 **-tienes razón, oye karamatsu y ¿dónde ese lugar, al cual querías llevarme?-** pregunto osomatsu recordando la invitación que su hermano le había hecho el día de ayer.

Su hermano que se tensó al escuchar la pregunta de su osomatsu, mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- **tendrás que esperar hasta que sea… la hora de los fuegos artificiales… para ir…-** hablo avergonzado karamatsu.

Osomatsu lo veía fijamente mientras disfruta estar con karamatsu y lo veía poco confiado de sus palabras.

 **-está bien, entonces que te parece ir a caminar primero, así veremos que hacer-** sugería osomatsu.

 **-claro vayamos así tendremos asegurado algo de suerte para hoy ¿no?-** asintió karamatsu a la propuesta de su hermano, sería un buen momento de pasarla bien juntos.

Era verdad que osomatsu se conocía como alguien molestoso e imprudente pero, al estar al lado de karamatsu su comportamiento era un tanto diferente y de que se le podía ver un poco más serio de lo que hacía y decía como karamatsu que también cambiaba al estar con osomatsu no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía era un poco más nervioso e inseguro pero, alguien muy feliz al estar a su lado.

 **Pov Osomatsu.**

Nos encontrábamos caminando viendo todo a nuestro alrededor, era muy normal ver el festival tan iluminado y lleno de muchos puestos y mucho gente era fácil perderse si no estás atento.

 **-oye karamatsu crees que sería me-**

Mire a mi lado donde estaría karamatsu pero, él no estaba.

 **-¿karamatsu? ¡Oi! ¡¿Karamatsu?! -** rápidamente mire a todos lados y no lo veía por ningún lado, me apresure para ver si estaba más adelante.

 **-¡karamatsu! –** llame otra vez pero, ninguna respuesta tampoco podía ver a nadie ¿Cómo pude perder tan rápido karamatsu?

 _Esa pregunta… esto ya me ha pasado antes… también había perdido a karamatsu…_

 **Flash back.**

 _Cuando teníamos 10 años unos días antes de la noche buena, todos fuimos junto a mama de compras por una feria navideña. Como éramos unos niños pequeños y mama era solo una persona que nos tenía que cuidar mientras así las compras, nos asignó un compañero, del cual no soltar su mano y no teníamos que perderlo de vista y a mí me toco karamatsu, era cierto que ese entonces no éramos muy unidos yo me llevaba mejor con choromatsu y el con ichimatsu, un tiempo caminando a lado de karamatsu yo solté su mano para ir a ver unos juguetes fue un grave error ya que al darme la vuelta, él había desapareció, un pánico me lleno mi corazón, mire a todos lados pero, el no aparecía en ningún lado como tampoco estaba mi mama para avisarle de karamatsu tampoco veía a ninguno de mis hermanos… tenía miedo, no solo porque mama me regañaría sino que también podría a verle pasado algo malo y todo por mi culpa. Aún recuerdo que ese día corrí mucho y gritaba como un loco._

 **-¡karamatsu! ¡¿Dónde estás karamatsu?! ¡Karamatsu!-** grite y grite hasta no poder y llegue al parque que estaba cerca de la feria navideña.

 _Algo en mi corazón decía que él se encontraba ahí._

 **-yo encontrare a karamatsu, yo volveré con él y nunca volveré a soltar su mano-** dije esas palabras para animarme a ir a ese parque.

 _Camine por ese lugar no había mucha gente transitando por ahí ya se estaba haciendo tarde también._

 **-¡karamatsu! ¡Karamatsu!-** seguí buscándolo y llamándolo pero, no había respuesta.

 _Mama me matara… fue lo que pensé en ese momento me detuve para tomar aire había corrido mucho y gritar me agotaba demasiado sé que en ese preciso momento pude oír la risa karamatsu. Mire a mi alrededor y hay lo vi estaba sobre un árbol con un gato en brazos._

 **-¡karamatsu!-** grite y al verme se sorprendió y me acerque hacia ese árbol **\- ¿Qué crees que haces hay? Baja ahora mismo-** el obedeció y al estar abajo lo agarre de los hombros y empecé a gritarle- **¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?! -** le grite sé que estaba mal pero, estaba muy preocupado por el **– estaba muy preocupado…-** mi voz estaba quebrada.

Karamatsu me observaba y no decía nada.

 **-sentí…sentí… que ya no te vería más… pensé que te había pasado algo malo…por mi culpa…-** ya me encontraba llorando.

 **-osomatsu-niisan…-** cuando lo escuche decir mi nombre cubrí mi rostro era vergonzoso estar llorando frente a el **\- lo siento…-** eso me sorprendió de su parte y cuando lo volví a mirar el también ya estaba empezando a llorar.

 **-pero…snif…porque te disculpas…snif… fui yo quien te soltó la mano… fue mi culpa yo te perdí…** **yo debería decir lo siento…-** le explique, el me tomo mi mano y solamente me abrazo.

 **\- pero… yo fui quien hizo llorar a osomatsu-niisan-** y esas fueron sus palabras que hicieron que mi corazón latiera.

 _Esas tiernas e inocentes palabras que había dicho habían hecho mi corazón latir muy fuerte, al igual que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder me había avergonzado por las palabras de karamatsu._

 **-… ¡qué di-dices idiota! eso n-no tie-tiene sentido-** le di un golpe en la cabeza por lo que dijo, odiaba estar avergonzado.

Él se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe. Y yo tome su mano **-¿eh?-** me miro confundido.

 **-es mejor volver ya, mama debe estar preocupada por nosotros-** hable mirando hacia otro lado por estar avergonzado y tal vez sonrojado.

 _Los dos volvimos a la feria navideña de la mano, mama al encontrarnos nos golpeó a ambos en la cabeza y nos abrazó ella estaba preocupada por no encontrarnos y al vernos se sintió alivia, recuerdo que al llegar a casa mama nos consintió con unos dulces que claro compartimos con los demás fue una navidad muy buena_ _ **…**_

 **Fin del flash back.**

Qué raro es volverse en la misma situación después de años, con recordar eso no me había dado cuenta que estaba caminando sin rumbo y había terminado llegando a un lugar donde mucha gente transita, me detuve y mire mi alrededor, no estaba muy alejado del festival se veía un lugar con poca luz algunas árboles y sakuras es tranquilo…

 **-esperen… este lugar…-** hay me di cuenta en donde estaba este lugar que era donde las parejas venían por algo de privacidad y hacer quien sabe que…- **es mejor irme…-** camine de vuelta pero fui detenido porque había tomado mi mano.

Al darme la vuelta era karamatsu que parece a ver corrido mucho porque se encontraba recuperando el aire y respiraba con dificultad.

 **-al…. Fin te encontré… -** apenas pudo hablar se veía muy cansado.

 **-¿me estuviste buscando?…-** pude sentir mis mejillas arder un poco entonces el igual me estaba buscando y parece haverse preocupado mucho por mi...

 **-claro que si de un momento a otro desapareciste de mi lado… pensé que te había ocurrido algo…-** esto es raro ya habíamos vivido esto antes y ahora solo cambiamos los roles.

 **-ahora sabes por lo que pase…-** dije en susurro a ver si me escuchaba, bueno es hora de que viviera lo que yo viví en ese entonces.

 **-¿de qué hablas?-** me pregunto.

 **-bakamatsu esto no se te hace familiar, esta situación-** dije para ver si recordaba.

 **-¿ah?-** su cara se podía notar que no sabía de qué hablaba.

 **-hace cinco años atrás unos días antes de noche buena, la feria de navidad-** trate de darles algunas pistas para refrescarle la memoria y pude ver como su expresión cambiaba

 **-a esa vez…-** pudo recordar **\- fue cuando me soltaste de la mano y te fuiste para ver unos juguetes-** me dijo eso me hace ver como una mala persona. - **hehe si hasta recuerdo que te pusiste a llorar por mi-** eso era muy desalentador para mi parece que no había olvidado nada.

- **sí, si no era necesario que digas eso… me hace sentir un mal hermano y un llorón…-** con decir eso soltó una pequeña risa recordando mi error

 **\- no tiene que sentirte así eso fue lindo de tu parte, preocuparte por mí eso es algo que un buen hermano haría –** me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para hacerme sentir bien pero, hacían lo contrario.

- **bueno ya dejemos esto como si nunca hubiera pasado y nos vamos por algo de beber parece que estas muy cansado ¿no?-** refunfuñe esta platica solo hacia hacerme sentirme avergonzado.

 **-hehe está bien pero esta vez tomare medidas de precaución-** cuando dijo me toma de la mano. Lo mire con medidas de precaución, se refería a esto.

 **-¡¿qu-e que haces?!-** estaba exaltado por todo esto y más avergonzado que antes.

 **-así no te volveré a perder –** me respondió con una sonrisa, como era posible que este tipo siempre se vea también con su sonrisa.

Y comenzó a caminar y llevarme de la mano en dirección de vuelta al festival.

 **-¡kara! ¡Detente! ¡Bakamatsu! ¡Karamatsu la gente nos vera raro!-** le dije no era normal que dos jóvenes se tomaron la mano

 **-no importa si así no te vuelvo a perder no me importara que diga la gente-** dijo muy decidido **\- …además somos hermanos no creo que les importe…-** a escuchar que dijo eso pude notar que su tono de voz había cambiado tenía un tono de tristeza así que decidí quedarme callado y no reclamar más por ahora y a decir verdad lo estaba disfrutando el momento.

Su mano era cálida, suave y más grande que la mía, como era eso posible si somos sextillizos, si nuestras manos no eran iguales y yo al ser el mayor no debería ser yo quien tiene la mano más grande que la de él. Mire mi otra mano enserio tengo manos muy delgadas y pequeñas como una chica, será que otro de mis hermanos también me gana aparte de karamatsu.

 **-¿qué haces? ¿Por qué miras tu mano?-** me pregunto karamatsu sacando de mis pensamientos.

Ya habíamos vuelto al festival y estábamos en un puesto donde vendían bebidas.

 **-a yo…no solo… la veía bueno me di cuenta, que tu mano era más grande que la mía-** era imposible mentirle si me miraba fijamente.

Él también se miró la mano y luego miro la mía.

 **-no me había dado cuenta es verdad-** este tipo es fácil de sorprender con cosas pequeña **\- bueno es bueno aprender algo nuevo cada día toma-** me paso una lata de refresco.

 **-a gracias-** la tome y bebí un poco.

 **-y a ¿dónde te gustaría ir ahora?-** me pregunto.

 **-eh? En no sé…-** no pensé que me preguntaría yo tampoco se ha dónde ir ahora.

 **-AH ¡karamatsu-kun!-** escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí y hay vi una chica de cabellos negro con un kimono rosa acercándose a nosotros ¿Quién era ella?

 **-¡Rin-chan! –** karamatsu el parecía conocerla.

- **qué bueno es verte aquí karamatsu-kun –** vi como ella lo abraza una ligera punzada me dio en el pecho y sentí un mal sabor de boca ¿cómo podía dejar que esa chica lo abrase de esa manera?

 **-¿Quién es el?-** pregunto la chica que dirigió su mirada hacia a mi parece que recién se acaba dar cuenta de mi presencia

 **-él es uno de mis hermano el mayor se llama osomatsu, osomatsu ella Rin Hashimoto -** me presento la chica llamada rin había escuchado antes ese nombre- **ella hará de Julieta en la obra, es una amiga del club de teatro también-** con razón su nombre me sonaba, estaba en el reparto que karamatsu me había mostrado y su obra era romeo y Julieta así que ella hará de Julieta, vi como estiro su mano hacia a mí.

Estrellamos manos pero, al tener contacto con ella un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo poniéndome alerta, algo en ella no está bien, no me da buena espina.

 **-un gusto osomatsu-kun puedes decirme rin-chan-** dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-si un gusto…-** esa sonrisa parece falsa… todo en ella parece falso.

- **bueno ya que estamos todos juntos aquí que tal si vamos por algo de comer-** hablo karamatsu para romper el silencio que había entre nosotros.

 **-que buena idea karamatsu-kun que tal si vamos por uno dorayaki hay un puesto muy cerca de aquí-** de un segundo a otro ya estaba abrazando el brazo de karamatsu para llevárselo.

 **-claro algo dulce estaría bien vamos osomatsu-** con eso me tomo de la mano, cuando hizo eso pude ver que rin nos miró esa mirada de parecía extrañare que estuviéramos de la mano, bueno para cualquiera seria extraño.

Al llegar al puesto karamatsu volvió a comprar para todos al terminar de comer pensé que ya nos íbamos a ir por nuestro lado y ella por otro pero Rin insistió en quedarse con nosotros yo quería negarme por la mala sensación que me daba esta chica pero karamatsu acepto todo el momento que estuvimos con rin, ella acaparaba a karamatsu y me dejaba de lado de todas las maneras posibles, esta chica podría estar enamorado de karamatsu por tanto que lo alaga le habla y actuaba pero, porque esto me enoja me irrita verla tan cerca del… estos serían celos.

 **Pov normal.**

Ya eran las 23:19 muy poco faltaba mucho para el acto de los juegos artificiales. Karamatsu se encontraba en un juego de tiro con Rin mientras Osomatsu de lejos lo miraba y de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño por verla como se acercaba a karamatsu, al poco tiempo de llevar con ella no creía que podría llevarse bien con ella. Además de trataba de descifrar que tenía esa chica para hacer sentir incomodo parte de las miradas que le daba a este sentía que había algo más detrás de su dulce actitud.

 **-osomatsu ya volvimos disculpa por la espera-** se acercaron ambos hacia osomatsu con un gran peluche lobo azul.

 **-y karamatsu gano un este lobo por mí-** apegándose mas a karamatsu con esa sonrisa mientras abrazaba fuertemente el peluche de lobo azul.

 **-si… que bueno-** dijo desinteresado mirando hacia otro lado.

 **-karamatsu-kun tengo algo de sed, ¿podrías ir por algo de beber con sabor a fresas?-** pregunto inocentemente rin.

 **-Claro, osomatsu ¿tu igual quieres algo de beber?-** vio hacia su hermano pero, este solo tenía un rostro ya cansado.

 **-no, no quiero nada-** solo respondió odiaba que karamatsu le hiciera caso en todo.

 **-oh… bueno ya vuelvo-** karamatsu se fue sin decir nada más dejando a rin y osomatsu solos.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre los dos esperaban a karamatsu hasta que rin decidió hablar.

 **-osomatsu podríamos hablar en privado-** pregunto hacia osomatsu

 **-eh?-** osomatsu estaba sorprendido al fin de tanto tiempo ella le habla y quisiera hablar en privado **\- ¿de qué?-** pregunto en tono confundido

 **-tengo que hablarte de karamatsu solo será un momento hasta que vuelva karamatsu –** puso una expresión de súplica, osomatsu no podía rechazarla, tal vez pediría consejos o ayuda con karamatsu y podría darle unos equivocados con tal idea en su cabeza no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **-está bien-** ambos fueron aun lugar más privado donde mucha gente no transitaba al final de todos los puestos y se sentaron en una banca que estaba junto un árbol.

 **-bueno aquí será un buen lugar-** hablo mientras veía a su alrededor **\- bueno creo que te diste cuenta de que me gusta karamatsu cierto-** le confeso directamente a osomatsu

 **-sí, me he dado cuenta-** osomatsu no pensó que iría rápidamente con el tema.

 **-bueno entonces puedo pedirte que te alejes del ¿no?-** rin pregunto y miro a osomatsu con una sonrisa inocente.

 **-qu-¿qué me aleje? ¿Por qué?-** esto ya estaba confundiendo a osomatsu. Rin dejo de sonreír y se puso sería, algo que estaba asustando un poco a osomatsu.

Tétricamente el ambiente que los rodeaba se estaba volviendo muy tenso y frío.

 **\- no te hagas de que no lo sé-** lo miro con una mirada siniestra confundiendo más a osomatsu **\- sé que tú estás enamorado de karamatsu-** osomatsu quedo en shock había sido descubierto por rin.

Como era posible que ella lo había descubierto si solo lleva pocos momentos con él y ni siquiera se había acercado o había hecho algo para hacer entender eso necesitaba hacer algo ahora.

 **-d- de que ha-hablas rin yo no es-**

Fue interrumpido por Rin - **deja las escusas para otro momento ¿quieres? te he visto osomatsu he visto todo lo que has hecho con él a los lugares que han ido, esa mirada que le das, no es de hermanos, tú lo amas-** sigo hablando a rin dejando a osomatsu desconcertado.

 **-….-** osomatsu no sabía que decir.

 **\- con tu gran silencio veo que es realmente verdad, así que te vuelvo a pedir que te alejes de el no quiero que este cerca de ti de un enfermo incestuoso de mierda como tú, karamatsu merece algo mejor un mejor hermano que tu alguien que lo ame y corresponda-** siguió hablando coda palabra que soltaba hacía sentir peor a osomatsu sabía que esto no era normal **\- así que aléjate osomatsu es lo mejor para todos, hasta para ti, piensa karamatsu jamás corresponderá tus sentimientos es mejor que te alejes ahora que te sigas haciendo daño-** osomatsu sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

Era verdad karamatsu jamás lo correspondía a sus sentimientos son asquerosos es un incestuoso de mierda, todo era verdad pero, él no se alejara de karamatsu él ya sabe que sufrirá por estar a su lado y amarlo en secreto pero, él sabe que karamatsu necesita de su apoyo como hermano sin importar que, él estaría hay cuando karamatsu lo necesitase.

 **-no, no me alejare de el-** dijo levantándose **\- tendrás razón en todo lo que dijiste pero, eso no hará que yo me aleje de karamatsu soy su hermano mayor y como mi deber es cuidar de ellos y apoyarlo no me importa yo siempre estaré para el sin importar nada-** osomatsu estaba decidido estaba consiente de todo sabia de la dolorosa verdad de su situación.

Rin suspiro ante sus palabras **\- se nota que eres alguien terco osomatsu y yo que quería hacer las cosas por las buenas pero, parece que tendrá que ser por las malas-** casqueo sus dedos.

 **-a qu-** osomatsu no pudo continuar hablando, ya que fue tomado por dos tipos atrás suyo y otro se le acercó y le inyectaba algo en el brazo.

La mirada de osomatsu se nublaba un poco su cuerpo le empezaba a pesar y a sentir un fuerte calor en su entrepierna y fue fuertemente agarrado de sus cabellos por rin para que este la mirara.

- **yo quería ser buena pero, tú no me dejas de otra que darte una lección para que te alejes de karamatsu, te volveré a ver en un rato más-** y con eso soltó su cabello, rin le dio una señal con la mano a los tipos y se fue de allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Osomatsu veía con dificultad como rin se alejaba cada pestañeo que daba veía un lugar distinto una calle, un poste y finalmente una cama donde fue tirado había sido arrastrado hacia una casa que se encontraba abandonada pero, no muy lejos del festival, trato de levantarse pero, fue inútil, no tenía fuerza su cuerpo estaba débil, su mirada era borrosa y pudo sentir que su entrepierna pedía asistencia. Sabía a la perfección a donde llevaba esto situación, pudo sentir como era tirado por uno de los tipos por sus piernas.

 **-es hora de divertirnos…-** hablo uno de los tipos con solo decir eso osomatsu entro en pánico trato de arrastrarse pero, fue rápidamente tomando por uno de los tipos que empezó a desvestirlo que no fue muy complicado porque llevaba yukata.

 **Pov Osomatsu.**

Esto estaba mal, esto no puede pasarme no ahora, no quiero que me toquen estos tipos… ¡no lo quiero ser violado!

 **-hehe vaya su piel es realmente suave-** el tipo pasaba su mano por todo mi pecho rozando un poco por mis pezones.

 **-ah…ah…-** solté leves gemidos por su roses.

Maldita sea mi cuerpo porque reacciona de esta manera…

- **parece una chica ahora que lo veo mejor-** su compañero me tomo de la manos para atarlas, y me sentó en sus piernas.

Mi respiración era cada vez más forzada mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, claro ahora recuerdo esa maldita droga que me inyectaron… cada vez era mas fuerte.

 **-claro que esperabas, él es virgen, mira hasta ya se puso duro~-** hablo uno que estaba observando

Al acercarse hacia mí, tomo mi rostro para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca, recorría toda mi boca y mi lengua seguía su juego, mientras así el tipo que había estado tocando mi pecho, esta vez fue toco mi miembro.

 **-¡mnh~!-** no podía hablar por que el sujeto que me estaba besando me lo impedía.

- **entonces yo pido primero entrar** \- hablo el tipo que estaba masturbándome.

 **-no importe quien entre primero al final de todo entraremos todos-** escuche decir del tipo que me tenía en sus piernas y apretaba mis pezones.

Me separe del tipo para tomar aire, ese beso casi me asfixia, esto era asqueroso… entre los dos que estaban frente mío, uno de ellos empezó a masturbarme más fuerte de lo que estaba asiendo

 **-¡Hya!~-** y el otro a lamer uno de mis pezones mientras el que estaba en mi espalda mordía mi cuello **-aahh! Ba-basta…-** no lograba pronunciar nada la excitación que estaba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo callaba mis palabras por gemidos.

Todo mi cuerpo pedía más de sus toques pero, eso no era yo, era el efecto de la droga que estaba nublando mis pensamientos todo esto era horrible todo esto fue porque me descuide yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que rin no era de fiar y termine aquí con estos tipos… karamatsu… ¿karamatsu? El no sabe dónde estoy… nadie sabe dónde estoy, karamatsu tenía que llevarme a su lugar secreto… yo tenía que estar hay con el… ¡detenga esto!

 **-bien chico es hora de que nos divirtamos de verdad-** al decir eso el tipo me tomo de las caderas y rozo su miembro en mi entrada, de verdad lo iba a hacer, el miedo era grande y se volvió peor cuando lo metió de golpe.

 **-¡ahhh! -** di un fuerte grito el dolor era inmenso pero, el placer recorría mi cuerpo.

 **-haha vaya que estas apretado** \- empezó a embestirme muy fuerte, podía sentir como un líquido caliente salía de mi entrada.

 **-vaya ya empezó a sangrar-** ¿sangre? Estoy sangrando.

 **-mas…ma-mas~…-** no, no ¡yo no quiero decir eso!

 **\- esto servirá de lubricando para él se ve muy feliz-** siguió invistiéndome con mucha fuerzas y sonreía de manera enferma era asqueroso.

Uno de ellos metió su miembro en mi boca yo empecé a chuparlo sin problemas, mi mente ya estaba en su límite ya no tenía control de mi cuerpo solo podía ver como ellos se corrían una y otra vez dentro mío, en mi rostro y cuerpo… yo no quería esto… no quería que me violaran… por favor…

" _ **karamatsu ayúdame…"**_

 **(N/A: ¡Aquí Xion reportándose con otro capítulo! y uno bien largo me inspire ^^ y esto salió, muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic cualquier comentario, critica, consejo o duda será bien recibida bye bye)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Akatsuka sensei que ahora descansa en paz.**

 **Goodbye, my love.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Pov normal:**

Karamatsu caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Rin, conversando amistosamente de la obra de Romeo y Julieta que estaba planeada para el festival cultural, el cual se realizaría en un mes más.

 ** _"karamatsu ayúdame…"_**

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza volteando a ver para todos lados, estaba seguro que esa era la voz de Osomatsu pidiendo su ayuda, pero él al sentirse mal se fue a casa, perdiéndose así la sorpresa que tenía karamatsu para él. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo porque osomatsu no parecía estar bien, su voz suplicaba ayuda, siguió mirando por todos lados, pero no había rastro de Osomatsu…

 **-karamatsu-kun ¿pasa algo?-** le preguntó Rin al ver a karamatsu de actuar de una manera muy extraña.

Tal vez lo que había escuchado era solo una broma de su cabeza **-no…, sentí por un segundo que alguien me llamaba pidiendo mi ayuda, tal vez sea mi imaginación…-** sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y siguieron su camino en donde toda la gente se reunía a la espera de los fuegos artificiales. Karamatsu se percató que su familia se encontraba reunidos ahí, así que tomó la mano de Rin y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellos.

 **-¡hola brothers!-** gritó para llamar la atención de sus hermanos, qué al escucharlo voltearon ver a su dirección.

 **-¡Ah! karamatsu-niisan y…–** comenzó hablar choromatsu pero se calló al instante cuando divisó al acompañante de karamatsu, la cual era una chica y no cualquier chica sino era una chica de su salón, "Rin" la más linda de su aula, quedó muy impactado al igual que Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu, aunque a diferencia de ellos el único que al verla se notó un aspecto horrorizado fue Ichimatsu que comenzó a temblar mientras más se acercaba hacia ellos.

 **-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!, me gustaría presentarles a Rin, ella es mi amiga del club de teatro quién también interpretará el papel de Julieta en la obra –** mientras hablaba se hacía a un lado para que Rin se presentara.

- **Mucho gusto me llamo Rin Hashimoto, es un placer conocerlos, aunque yo ya conocía a choromatsu-kun-** karamatsu recordó que eso era cierto, Rin va en el mismo salón que choromatsu.

 **-Eso cierto, que bueno es verte aquí Hashimoto-san-** dijo choromatsu extendiendo su mano hacia ella temblorosa por la vergüenza del momento.

 **-Haha puedes decirme por mi nombre, todos ustedes pueden-** estrechó su mano con la de Choromatsu ocasionando que este se sonrojará poniéndose muy feliz, y no tardó en hacer lo mismo con los demás, pero cuando llegó con Ichimatsu este parecía dudar, pues este aún se encontraba temblando.

Jyushimatsu se dio cuenta de esa actitud en Ichimatsu, sabía que algo no iba bien **\- ichimatsu-niisan ¿ocurre algo? -** Ichimatsu reaccionó al escuchar a jyushimatsu y sin dudarlo estrechó la mano con Rin.

 **-Mu-mucho gus-gusto…-** dijo aquellos mientras soltaba rápidamente la mano de Rin desviando su mirada.

 **-Si…-** dijo Rin algo desanimada ante la actitud de ichimatsu y no solo ella sino incluso sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento más raro de lo que común.

Cuando sus hermanos dejaron de mirarlo Ichimatsu comenzó alejarse, ya que se estaba ahogando en sus propios recuerdos que de golpe venían a su cabeza.

En ese momento se sentía nervioso y asustado con tan solo la presencia de esa chica, de aquella chica que tenía por nombre Rin, porque tras haber transcurrido hace una media hora, él había presenciado todo. Él recuerda detalladamente como en ese momento ella habló con Osomatsu, al igual al escuchar la confesión de su hermano mayor al estar enamorado de karamatsu tanto como él y no solo eso, vio como esos tipos se lo llevaban, pero… ¿Por qué no hizo nada?...

El pánico en conjunto con el shock posaron en su cuerpo por volver a ver la misma escena una y otra vez o, ¿Solo era la confusión del rencor que tenía contra su hermano mayor por haberle quitado lo más preciado para él?, había alejado a karamatsu de su lado… y al enterarse de que era cierto los sentimientos que sentía algo por karamatsu eso lo lleno de rabia e impotencia, solamente no hizo nada quedándose quieto observando cómo se llevaban a su hermano, ni el mismo supo dónde lo habían llevado para haberlo hecho cerrar la boca como si no hubiera visto nada.

 **-Ichimatsu-niisan ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálido-** preguntó Jyushimatsu detrás de él, ya que al ver que su hermano se alejó con una mala cara pensó que tal vez se encontraba enfermo.

 **-Yo…-** ya estando solo con Jyushimatsu… sabía que podría confesar todo lo que vio, sin más le era imposible hacerlo pues aún tenía rencor hacia Osomatsu, por él tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas… de los cuales era cuando más necesitaba a karamatsu y sin piedad alguna él se lo arrebató dejándolo sin nadie con quien contar más que con su propia existencia…

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _Ichimatsu Matsuno, de la clase 2-D destacado con el mejor rendimiento, desde el punto de vista de sus compañeros lo consideraban un gran sujeto en el cual puedes confiar y pasar un buen rato. Así era la vida de Ichimatsu desde que entró a secundaria con sus hermanos, él había terminado solo en el salón 2-D sin compañía de sus hermanos, si bien no era el único Choromatsu también quedó solo en el 2-B, lo que respecta al resto de hermanos a Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu quedaron en el mismo salón 2-C, al igual Osomatsu y Karamatsu compartían el mismo salón en el 2-A, esa era la primera vez que se había quedado sin estar junto a karamatsu dejándole un mal sabor de boca desde el principio._

Al ser un estudiante destacado en todo su instituto, era reconocido con la mayor oportunidad de demostrar de quién se trataba, puesto que era participante del concurso de sabidurías Akatsuka que se hacía cada año con diferentes secundarias en la ciudad de Tokio, siendo que él fue elegido para representar toda su institución. Al enterarse de la noticia por parte de su maestro le otorgaron las invitaciones para tal concurso, con rapidez fue a casa con una gran sonrisa, además de que el concurso seria dentro de un mes.

Estaba muy emocionado por tan honor que se le había dado, tanto que quería llegar lo más pronto a casa para contarle la notica a karamatsu y ser espectador de la gran una sonrisa que se formaría en su cara al momento de ser elogiado por el mismo.

Pudo distinguir a los lejos su casa así que aumento la velocidad y son pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta dejando un estruendo detrás de él.

 **-¡YA LEGUE! ¡KARAMATSU, KARAMATSU! ¡TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA QUE CONTARTE!-** se quitó los zapatos para entrar y por toda la casa buscaba con desesperación a su hermano, sin embargo fue en vano pues no estaba, asimismo al dirigirse a la cocina se percató de una nota colocada en el refrigerador.

"De: Mamá.

Para: Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu si estás leyendo esto, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no estoy en casa porque de improviso tuve que salir para llevar a Osomatsu al médico, ya que se desmayó en la entrada pero gracias a la ayuda de karamatsu lo llevamos al médico, volveremos pronto, tu cena y las de tus hermanos está en la cocina puedes calentarlo en microondas cuando tengas hambre.

Te quiere mamáJ."

 **-Ah… así que osomatsu-niisan se encontraba mal… bueno, yo creo que ya estarán por volver y les podre dar esta gran noticia a karamatsu-niisan ¡ah! no puedo esperar a ver su cara de la felicidad –** es así que se fue a su habitación a quitarse su uniforme para luego calentar su comida y comer, durante ese lapso de tiempo llegaron sus demás hermanos.

 **-Vaya ichimatsu-niisan que reconocimiento más grande ganaste-** hablaba maravillado Choromatsu que se enteró de la noticia por parte de uno de sus maestros.

 **-Hehe no creo que sea la gran cosa-** habló modestamente Ichimatsu dirigiéndose a Choromatsu.

Estaba por lograr avergonzarlo.

 **-¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa Ichimatsu niisan?! , por esto toda la secundaria sabrá de ti y de nosotros-** hablo todomatsu muy emocionado.

 **\- ¿Eso crees…? no lo había pensado… -** dijo algo nervioso por haberse percatado que él estaría representado a su instituto, ¿Quiénes no sabrían de esto?, si ganaba seria bien premiado y reconocido como el mejor, por el contrario si perdía seria reconocido como un perdedor, es así que un miedo empezó a crecer en él.

 **\- Eres grandioso Ichimatsu-niisan de seguro ganarás-** grito alegremente Jyushimatsu, mientras se lanzaba para abrazarlo.

Ichimatsu se sentía algo presionado por los halagos de sus hermanos, pues no era normal que en un día fueran tan amables con él.

 **-Ya regresamos-** Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, los tres se asomaron a ver quién era, encontrándose a su madre y a su lado Karamatsu con Osomatsu en su espalda, notándose que ambos estaban muy agotados.

 **-Regresaron, ¿Cómo se encuentra Osomatsu-niisan?-** preguntó Todomatsu mirando a su madre.

 **-Tranquilos solo fue un resfriado y por la fiebre alta fue un factor que dio consigo desmayarse, pero ya nos dieron los medicamentos necesarios para que se recupere, por el momento solo tiene que descansar, Karamatsu ¿podrías encargarte de él?, estoy muy agotada –** pidiéndole ese favor su madre a karamatsu.

Por la petición de su madre asintió **\- Sí mamá, no te preocupes yo cuidare de él –** teniendo en brazos a Osomatsu se dirigió al cuarto de arriba pasando de largo en frente de sus hermanos.

 **-Y ustedes ¿ya cenaron?-** preguntó su madre mientras se despojaba de su bolso y zapatos.

 **-Sí mamá todos ya cenamos –** habló Choromatsu quien se acercó a su madre **– Además, mamá ichimatsu tiene una gran sorpresa para ti, mira-** le entregó la hoja juntos con las invitaciones a su madre, para así comenzarlos a leer.

 **-¡Oh ichimatsu, felicidades!-** se acercó a su hijo para besarlo en la frente y abrazarlo **\- me siento muy orgullosa de ti y apuesto que tu padre se sentirá igual, así que Ichimatsu mañana cocinaré tu comida favorita-** hablaba muy feliz su madre que parecía que rompería en llanto de tanta felicidad.

 **-¡ya llegue!** \- anunció su padre que entraba por la puerta después de una dura tarde de trabajo.

 **-mira papá-** se acercó rápidamente hacia su querido esposo con la hoja e invitaciones **\- nuestro querido ichimatsu ha salido como el mejor de su instituto y participará en el concurso de sabiduría por sus altas calificaciones-** una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara del padre

 **-yo sabía que unos de mis hijos había salido con mi inteligencia-** abrazó a su hijo **\- esto hay que celebrarlo –** dijo mientras se regocijaba con su familia.

Parecía que era una buena noche de alegría para la familia Matsuno pero Ichimatsu aún estaba algo desanimado, ya que quería que karamatsu también lo felicitara, peor por el aspecto que traía parecía que estaba más preocupado por Osomatsu que de él que ni siquiera lo saludo… bueno tal vez mañana podría decírselo.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, Ichimatsu le contó a karamatsu del concurso y recibió las felicitaciones de parte de su querido karamatsu más un **"yo sé que podrás ganar confió en ti ichimatsu, iré a verte en primera fila es una promesa"** con esa frase se mentalizó para que se esforzará durante todo ese mes para estudiar lo necesario y para prepararse, sin duda alguna que también tuvo la ayuda de sus maestros para que pudiera salir como el triunfador en el gran concurso. El gran día del concurso llego de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en donde lo verían sus padres junto a sus hermanos.

Él ya se encontraba en el escenario con los demás participantes y a lo lejos vio entre el público a sus padres con Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu, a pesar de eso en ningún lado veía a karamatsu o a los otros.

 **-¿Dónde están?...-** susurro para sí mismo con un aire de decepción, en su cabeza solo paso el que tal vez en el receso le preguntaría a sus padres por ellos.

El concurso estaba siendo un éxito para Ichimatsu, ya había logrado ganar a la mitad de concursantes cuando llego el momento de tener un receso, es así que aprovechando el poco tiempo fue hacia donde lo estaban sus padres.

 **-Ichimatsu vas arrasando con todos, así se hace-** habló Choromatsu al ver a su hermano llegar hacia ellos.

 **\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien ichimatsu-** Dijo su padre muy orgulloso de él.

 **\- gracias… y ¿Dónde están los demás?-** preguntó a sus padres algo preocupado por no verlos ahí.

 **\- No te preocupes ichimatsu, los demás ya estarán por llegar, Todomatsu dijo que tuvo un problema pero ya está en camino, yo creo que también Karamatsu y Osomatsu están en camino–** respondió su madre con una sonrisa y acarició el rostro de ichimatsu- **Así que no te preocupes, ellos llegarán-** dijo con un tono de cariño para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Confiando en las palabras de su madre continuo dando lo mejor de sí en el concurso al seguir pasando el tiempo ichimatsu paso a paso seguía ganando, aunque se le veía algo distraído cuando mencionaba sus respuestas, ya que siempre que observaba al público al poco rato divisó a Todomatsu que había llegado, sin embargo aún no había rastro de Karamatsu u Osomatsu. De las veces que miraba al público notó que por las pequeñas ventanas que habían en el lugar el cielo estaba nublado tal vez iba a llover.

Ichimatsu había logrado mantenerse hasta ser dos de los finalistas del gran concurso, pero eso no parecía importarle porque él estaba más concentrado en la puerta, tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento karamatsu entraría por ella.

 **-Bien ya hemos llegado a nuestros dos últimos finalistas de este gran concurso-** hablo el juez del concurso, en lo que un unísono la gente aplaudía con emoción por los dos últimos participantes.

 **-bueno chicos espero que estén preparados para la última pregunta-** se dirigió a los participantes, el chico al lado de ichimatsu asintió y después de unos segundos ichimatsu hizo lo mismo, ambos preparados para escribir sus respuestas en sus pizarrones correspondientes.

 **\- En la era Asuka ¿quién fue la primera emperatriz aquí en Japón?** – terminó de leer el juez la tarjeta- **Tienen un minuto para responder ¡empiecen!-** los participantes voltearon a sus pizarrones para tomar el plumón y escribir su respuesta.

Ichimatsu antes de escribir su respuesta, dio una pequeña vista hacia la puerta aun con la espera de que karamatsu llegará, pero nadie apareció por aquella puerta, eso lo deprimió creía que su hermano… su mejor amigo, no había venido a verlo en un día muy importante para él, realmente no sabía si seguir compitiendo haría que valiera la pena, no obstante a lo lejos se escuchó un leve sonido, el cual era el maullido de un gato dirigió su mirada de dónde provenía apreciando así un gato que contemplaba a las personas en una de las ventanas del lugar. Ese gato de pelaje color naranja amarillento le recordaba mucho su preciado peluche, el cual karamatsu le hizo con todo su esfuerzo y cariño para su cumpleaños número 13, era un peluche de gato igualito a aquel que estaba asomado por esa ventana.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ichimatsu al recordarlo, esa distracción le costó el no darse cuenta de lo que hacía o más bien lo que escribía en el pizarrón para la respuesta.

Sonó el sonido ensordecedor de una campana que lo saco de sus pensamientos, ese estruendo significaba que el tiempo se les había acabado, era momento de que los participantes dejaran su plumón a un lado y mostraran sus respuestas- **se acabó el tiempo, es momento de mostrar sus respuestas –** No sabía lo que hacía ichimatsu al mostrar su respuesta con total confianza, ya que en la cara de los jueces se percató de cómo era apuntando y al voltear a ver a su rival una risa fue lo único que percibió, se extrañó ante tal hecho que dirigió su mirada a su pizarrón viendo su más grande error.

 **-Creo que está más que claro el ganador-** hablo el juez por el micrófono **\- Matsuno-san… ¿podrías explicarme lo de tu respuesta?** \- El pánico no tardó en aparecer sobre Ichimatsu por cada palabra que el juez articulaba desde su boca posaba una mirada severa ante de él poniéndose peor aún - **Yo recuerdo bien que en nuestro concurso pedimos chicos de una gran capacidad intelectual los cuales debían de ser capaces de seguir unas simples reglas al escribir sus respuestas en vez de hacer unos garabatos** \- tan fuerte fue la impresión que no solo el pánico hizo su presencia sino también la vergüenza lo dominaba al punto que comenzó a temblar. No podía creer aun lo que había hecho, en como rayos se había puesto a dibujar en pleno momento de competición… las miradas de todos y los murmullos resonaban en sus oídos con tanta claridad.

- **Así que, lamento decirle Matsuno-san que usted ha fallado rotundamente en este concurso, vaya decepción me he llevado de usted, realmente tuve una imagen de quien lo hacían llamar ser alguien más capacitado ante competiciones de mayor rango, que equivocados estaban los que lo recomendaron** \- esas fueron las últimas palabras que terminó de escuchar antes de salir corriendo del lugar con sus manos en el rostro por todo lo ocurrido ahí dentro.

Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no podía entender como su estupidez ocasionó el no darse cuenta de lo que escribía, se sentía el peor de todos los idiotas incluso en ese momento recordó la típica frase de Einstein "Solo hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana…", eso hacía sentirse más prepotente, además de que decepcionó a su familia acababa de poner en ridículo a su instituto y perdió todo su orgullo…todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento fue destruido por su maldita estupidez, lo único que pasa por esos en sus cabeza es que solo deseaba ser tragado por la tierra.

Después de haber corrido por mucho tiempo se detuvo para tomar aire, lo que se preguntaba ahora era como daría la cara a esas personas que depositaron su confianza en él, ¿Cómo le diría eso a karamatsu… como…?

De pronto un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el cielo eso había sido un trueno que dio comienzo a una fuerte lluvia, era lo que le faltaba que el agua de aquella lluvia poco a poco lo empapará, pero eso era lo de menos no le importo realmente y solo siguió caminando en busca de un lugar donde podría estar solo y pensar bien como lo haría para escaparse, porque no podría saber qué cara poner al ver a su familia… fue una gran deshonra para ellos. A lo lejos un parque se hacía notar donde estaba dispuesto a buscar refugio de la lluvia, solamente que al llegar a este, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… Karamatsu y Osomatsu niisan… ellos dos… - **no, no… no puede ser verdad…-** estaba realmente impactado dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por lo que presencio, sus ojos no tardaron en volver a llenarse de lágrimas todo su mundo con cada golpe que le daban se estaba caía a pedazos, todo en él sentía como se moría por dentro hasta su pobre y frágil corazón fue hecho añicos por su enamorado, ahora para él todo había sido destruido…

 **Fin del flash back.**

–no me pasa nada… solo estoy algo cansado…- solo chasqueo la lengua y miró hacia jyushimatsu- yo solo estoy algo cansado solo eso…- terminó decidiéndolo hasta quedarse callado no podía perdonar a alguien que le robó su amor sin importa que esa persona fuera su hermano.

Jyushimatsu iba a hablar pero, fue interrumpido por los fuegos artificiales significando que ya eran las 12 de la noche. Ambos decidieron volver a reunirse con los demás para poder verlos mejor. Jyushimatsu mientras tanto estaba muy maravillado, desde siempre amaba ver los fuegos artificiales y más con su hermano favorito que era ichimatsu, en ese mismo instante tomó su mano para alegrarlo un poco ya que lo veía serio.

Ichimatsu al sentir la fría mano de jyushimatsu tomar la suya se sorprendió- **¿Qué haces?-** preguntó impresionado y pasmado por la acción de su hermano.

- **solo quería calentar mi mano que mejor que con el calor de Ichimatsu-niisan –** respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente la cual hizo avergonzar un poco a ichimatsu.

Sus hermanos que estaban más apartados de ellos observaban los fuegos artificiales y se dieron cuenta de algo.

- **A todo esto Karamatsu niisan ¿Dónde está osomatsu-niisan? No lo he visto desde que nos separamos-** preguntó Choromatsu al ver que su hermano no estaba con ellos.

 **-él se fue a casa temprano, se sentía mal así que decidió irse solo-** respondió Rin, luego de escucharla Karamatsu se desanimó al recordar eso.

 **-Ah, ya veo espero que este bien-** Rin al ver a los hermanos no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar que ya era momento de irse.

 **-oh karamatsu-kun es hora de irme, prometí a mis padres llegar temprano, así que creo que esto es la despedida-** hizo una reverencia a todos para luego irse, ya era hora de ver como estaba Osomatsu con solo pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonreír dementemente, había conseguido derrumbar a su rival o haberle provocado un gran daño, además de a ver pasado el festival entero con Karamatsu ahora podría morir de la felicidad si quisiera.

Ichimatsu observó como Rin se iba, tal vez entre manos tenía la intención de ir a ver a Osomatsu, aunque no lo quería admitir consideraba que las mujeres lo aterraban mucho pues son doble cara, puesto que al verse tiernas y lindas en el fondo pueden ser el demonio en vida, eso sin contar a su hermano Todomatsu. Todo esto era parte de la fuerte tormenta que había llegado para la familia Matsuno.

 **(N/A: hola aquí Xion reportando se con un nuevo capítulo. -le tiran tomates- lo siento por no haber actualizada casi por un mes entero ;A; mi escuela me estaba consumiendo con tarea, trabajo, exámenes y otras cositas en mi vida personal pero, al fin pude traerles otro capítulo, en el cual tuve ayuda de mi nueva editora^^, que me ayudo a ver mis fallas, aunque estaba ocupada y igual se hizo el esfuerzo de ver el cap y por eso la adoro con todo mi corazón UwU. Como es mi primer trabajo que estoy publicando, quiero darles algo de buena calidad (** **๑** **﹏** **๑** **) y adoro que comenten me anima a seguir el fic y prometo terminarlo, aunque tal vez tarde un poco en el otro cap pero, no tanto como lo hice con este se los juro. Bueno esta cap va más relacionado con ichimatsu my bb que también tiene una fuerte relación con esta historia y es una parte importante de ella.)**

 **con esto me retiro bye bye^^**


End file.
